Las niñas grandes no lloran
by SiempreSonrie
Summary: Ella era la inocencia personificada, él rebeldía. Ella era popularidad, él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Ella era estabilidad, él un vida era perfecta, o al menos eso creía hasta que lo conoció a él. Él era todo lo que ella odiaba en un chico, pero los opuestos se atraen, y él llegó para revolucionar su mundo perfecto.
1. Introduccion

Introducción. "Un nuevo comienzo"

"_Eso no significa que hayas ganado__, p__orque a la larga puede que llegue__, o__tro más grande__y __estarás perdido"_

_Coldplay_

Canción recomendada: It's Time—Blaine Anderson.

Él, definitivamente no era su tipo de chico y ella, no era su tipo de chica; pero esa tarde, cuando se conocieron, ambos supieron que les esperaba un largo camino, juntos.

Ella inocente, tranquila y siempre acostumbrada a la misma vida, se sorprendió cuando un chico como él, estacionó su moto en el colegio. No era el tipo de persona que se acostumbraba a ver por ese pueblo.

Llegó con su campera de cuero, pantalones ajustados y aspecto rebelde, estaba irritado por la mirada de todos y algo deprimido, por haber sido obligado a estar en un lugar como ese.

Para sorpresa de todos, un BMW color rojo sangre, estacionó junto a la moto, y cuando se abrió la puerta del conductor, rebeló unos zapatos negros con taco, unas piernas largas cubiertas por unas medias de red y un mini-short de jean, lo último que se vio fue una camisa blanca y una larga cabellera rubia; aquella chica llevaba la misma cara de deprimida que él.

Se pararon uno al lado del otro, compartieron una mirada cómplice y algo pícara, y aquellos gemelos caminaron hacia la puerta del colegio como si fueran los dueños.

Yo, fui testigo de cómo esas dos personas revolucionaron el instituto entero, fui testigo de la hermosa historia de amor que estoy a punto de contar.

¿Mi nombre? No es necesario que lo sepan hasta que esto se acabe, y para eso, falta mucho.


	2. Capitulo 1

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran), son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

Beteado por: ( )LaraKingStronker( ) Beta de ** FanFiction Revolution.**

. /

**Capitulo 1**

**Es tiempo**

**What the hell—Avril Lavigne**

Para contar las historias de las personas, primero hay que conocerlas. Algunas son tristes, otras son felices, con muchas reímos y con otras lloramos. Creo que cada persona tiene algo preparado en su vida por lo que dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. Por lo que se pueden conocer personas correctas e incorrectas; de la manera en que yo conocí la historia de estos chicos, quiero que ustedes la conozcan.

Vivir en una ciudad grande, nunca es fácil, las calles son peligrosas y también las personas. Pero si te acostumbras desde pequeño, dicen que amas la gran ciudad.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, se crió en Los Ángeles. Por lo que siempre se acostumbró a los peligros, la gente y el tránsito, no sabría qué hacer si la sacaran de ahí. Desde los cinco años, su madre Shelly, la ingresó al kínder más prestigioso que podía pagar; disfrutó mucho ese tiempo ya que era "la muñequita del salón". Con su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante como el sol y sus ojos color del tiempo. Cuando pasó a primer grado, las cosas no cambiaban, le gustaba poder tener tanta atención como en su casa. Su madre y su padre hacían lo mejor que podían, se amaban e intentaban mantener el orden en su casa, aunque con dos pequeños monstruitos era difícil. Rosalie tenía un hermano gemelo, Jasper.

Toda su primaria fue igual, era popular e inteligente, y aunque no quería estar rodeada de gente, era lo que conseguía. Soñaba como cada niña con un príncipe azul y con un grupo pequeño de amigos que duraran para siempre. En su último año de primaria, entró a su curso una niña muy hermosa, casi tan hermosa como ella. Venía de la Gran Manzana y fue lo que necesitaba Rosalie para sacarse a todos de encima, aunque no le duró mucho tiempo. Porque Tanya Denali quería ser su amiga. Se llevaron muy bien, y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Tampoco cambió en el primer año de preparatoria, aunque ellas sí maduraron tanto física como emocionalmente. La preparatoria no era fácil, porque estudiar no era divertido como salir cada noche, y aunque ella no lo hacía, tampoco le era fácil estudiar cuando se podía divertir con sus amigos.

Llegó a su penúltimo año de preparatoria siendo la chica más deseada, popular e inteligente en su colegio, su modestia y tranquilidad la caracterizaban. Era una excelente persona y una mujer maravillosa, no le importaba tener a todos los chicos, ni el mejor auto, tampoco le interesaba el dinero, lo único que ella quería era sentirse amada. Seguía soñando con su príncipe azul y con su grupo de amigos… algo que también deseaba, era volver a tener a su padre.

Su padre, era muy importante en la sociedad y tenía muchas responsabilidades, viajaba todo el tiempo a causa de su trabajo. Pero no por eso su familia era menos importante, la amaba con todo su corazón y hacía lo que podía para que ellos estuvieran bien. Un 4 de febrero, exactamente en el cumpleaños de sus hijos, conducía a toda velocidad, cuando un auto se cruzó en su camino, ocasionando que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un árbol, los médicos no pudieron salvarlo. Su mujer quedó devastada, y aunque los médicos le derivaron antidepresivos y un psicólogo dos veces por semana. Shelly nunca volvió a ser la misma, sus hijos notaban que ella no era la misma mujer de años atrás, había dejado el trabajo y se encerraba todo el día en el cuarto a llorar. Rosalie y Jasper no lloraban, siempre se mantenían fuertes para el otro.

Hasta que llegó el día que Shelly no lo soportó más, y mientras conducía, decidió dejar la ciudad. No soportaba estar en Los Ángeles porque ahí era donde había conocido a su gran amor, al único amor que había tenido. Encima de la mesa de su cocina, dejó un sobre con una carta explicando el porqué de su sufrimiento y el porqué deseaba irse, explicó que los amaba y que por eso mismo debía dejarlos. Les dejó dinero y una cuenta en el banco a nombre de ellos para sus estudios. Esa noche fue la única que ambos se permitieron llorar en brazos del otro. Estaban solos, porque aunque su madre no los veía ni les hablaba, ellos se sabían que ella estaba ahí dentro. Vivieron un mes solos, hasta que el rumor de que la madre de los Hale había desparecido y las autoridades decidieron buscar algún pariente vivo. La encontraron. La abuela paterna vivía muy lejos de ahí, en Forks, Washington. Rosalie no lloro cuando se entero de que se tendría que ir, simplemente asintió. Armo sus maletas y se preparo para irse. Sabía que no volvería nunca, y en parte lo agradecido, había cosas de ese año y ese lugar que quería dejar atrás. Aunque siempre un pueblo tan pequeño necesitaría un poco de diversión.

Jasper Hale, se crió junto a su hermana en Los Ángeles, consideraba que tenía una buena vida a pesar de las complicaciones con su madre. En el kínder al igual que su hermana, fue el que captó la atención de todos, sus rizos oscuros, pero perfectos, con sus ojos iguales a los de su hermana. En el colegio recibía la atención que necesitaba y se divertía jugando con sus amigos.

Muchas cosas cambiaron para él en la primaria, conoció un grupo de chicos que pensó eran sus amigos, y aunque lo fueron. Todo cambio cuando todos crecieron y pasaron a la preparatoria. Jasper fue por mal camino de la mano de sus "amigos" hasta el día que su padre murió, cuando la situación fue muy fuerte, y por fin reacciono. Su actitud parecida de chico malo, lo hacía todavía más popular. Fumaba para bajar su tensión, y buscaba peleas muy pocas veces, solo si sabía que se habían desubicado con su hermana. No le gustaba tanto los problemas. Siempre pensó que en el colegio era feliz, que ese era su lugar, pero luego del camino que tomo, sabía que estaba solo. Solo podía contar con su gemela.

El día que las autoridades tocaron su puerta y les avisaron que debían ir a vivir a Forks, no le pareció tan mala idea, después de todo. Podría dejar su mal comportamiento atrás y divertirse un rato en Forks. Subió al auto de Rosalie y pidió que enviaran su moto, porque no quería que ella condujera sola. En la radio sonaba un tema muy conocido para ellos y ambos sonrieron porque era perfecto para la ocasión. _What the hell _de Avril Lavigne. La canción hablaba sobre que quería dejar todo su buen comportamiento de lado y liberarse.

— ¿Qué te parece si somos chicos malos? — preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Golpeamos a la gente?¿Nos drogamos? — preguntó Rosalie riendo.

—Nada de eso, la gente nos tendrá miedo por ser nuevos ahí, vamos Rosie, sabes que venimos de Los Angeles, seremos raros para ellos — río con ganas—. Seamos los chicos rebeldes, cambiemos vidas.

—Cambiemos vidas — repitió —. Me gusta esa idea, seguro hay alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda, ya sabes, alguna chica indefensa — lo observo —. Podrías aprovecharte de eso.

—Indefensa y con problemas — sonrió de lado —. Perfecta — río.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo cambiar de aire.

— Lo sé, de igual manera nos iríamos dentro de un año— aseguró Jasper.

—Pero no a Forks— sonrió con tristeza Rosalie —No es lo que teníamos planeado.

—Terminaremos la preparatoria y nos iremos— le tomo la mano — Lo prometo Rosie.

—No me digas así — sonrió acelerando un poco más el auto.

—Quizás conozcas a tu príncipe azul.

—Ni lo sueñes, no pienso enamorarme de un chico pueblerino.

—Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo… —murmuró.

Cuando les describieron Forks, dijeron que era verde. Pero jamás dijeron que era _tan_ verde y que solo llovía. Al llegar a la casa de su abuela, pensaron que encontrarían una casa en mal estado, pequeña y que su abuela sería una señora de ochenta años que caminaría con bastón; bueno, se equivocaron. Aquella casa era gigante, hermosa y su abuela era una señora joven, bueno, no tanto, pero que se mantenía en pie y aparentemente con mucha energía.

—Bienvenidos — los recibió cálidamente y con una sonrisa—. Lo sé, pensaron que encontrarían una vieja decrépita, tirada en su cama sin poder moverse. Bueno, se equivocaron, esta es su abuela, quien tiene mucha energía para cuidar a sus nietos. — todo eso lo dijo sin respirar, esto sorprendió aún más a los chicos.

— ¿Abuela? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Y quién más? — respondió ella —. Vamos adentro.

—Será algo interesante de ver— murmuró Rose, tomando el brazo de Jasper, sonrió.

Las siguientes horas, las pasaron hablando con su abuela, quien en palabras de ellos, era genial. La noche llegó y tuvieron que ir a dormir, porque al otro día comenzaban el colegio. Cada uno tenía su propia habitación, las cuales, su abuela les informó que podían pintar y modificar a su gusto. A Rose no le gustó tanto dormir sola, por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo.

—Jazz — llamó desde la puerta.

— ¿Um? — murmuró él dormido.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro — sonrió en la oscuridad, abrió la manta y sus brazos. A los cuales Rose saltó inmediatamente, tapándose y abrazando a su hermano.

—Te amo —le dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre juntos, Rosie, siempre juntos.

—Siempre.

Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron y desayunaron junto a su abuela, mientras la ayudaban con los platos. La moto de Jasper llegó, por lo que podría ir a su nuevo colegio en ella.

— ¿No puedes venir conmigo? — preguntó Rosalie, mientras se subía a su auto.

—Quiero manejar a mi bebé, ya sabes— acaricio su moto.

—Vamos ya — sonrió.

—Adiós, abuela — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Suerte, niños!

Jasper, llegó con su campera de cuero, pantalones ajustados. Se irritó rápidamente por la mirada de todos, y recordó en qué lugar se encontraba.

Rosalie, con sus shorts de jeans y su camisa anudada, llamó la atención de todos y con la misma expresión de su hermano, se paró al lado de él y lo miró de manera que solo él entendió. Entonces ambos avanzaron a su nuevo destino, a su nuevo colegio, dispuestos a cambiar la vida de los demás, pero jamás la de ellos.


	3. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran), son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

Beteado por: ( )LaraKingStronker( ) Beta de ** FanFiction Revolution.**

. /

**Capítulo 2. Infierno grande.**

**Don't Stop Believing—Steve Perry o Glee.**

Algunos dicen que un pueblo chico es un infierno grande, ¿será porque todos se conocen y no hay sorpresas? En Forks hay solo una preparatoria, por lo que los muchos adolescentes que asisten, se conocen desde pequeños. A ciertas personas no les importa la vida de los demás, ni los que les ocurren dentro y fuera de ese gran colegio.

Vivir en un pueblo chico, no contrae peligros, las calles siempre son tranquilas y las personas también; nadie va de vacaciones a un lugar tan tranquilo como ese, nadie se muda a vivir al pueblo solo porque sí, nadie que viniera de "la Gran Ciudad" podría soportar mucho tiempo ahí. Me pregunto una y otra vez, ¿qué tendrán aquellas niñas que conocí cuando apenas tenían cinco años, y hoy, con 17 años, eran esas mujercitas que combinaban la ropa para que ninguna destacara más que la otra y con novios populares?

La primera que voy a presentar, es a Isabella Marie Swan. Isa, para sus amigos. Se crió en Forks, desde que llegó ahí se encontró con la tranquilidad que le presentaba el pueblo, su madre Renée y su padre Charlie, buscaban algo más tranquilo para que su hija se criara, y un pueblo alejado de todo era lo indicado. En el jardín conoció a unas niñas que quisieron jugar con ella: Alice Brandon, una niña algo hiperactiva para su corta edad y que siempre se encontraba alegre, se llevaron muy bien, que hasta el día de hoy eran muy buenas amigas y Kate Denali, una niña más tranquila pero alegre, ellas se habían separado hace poco tiempo y ya no eran amigas.  
Isa, era una chica muy hermosa, su cabello largo y castaño, casi negro y sus ojos verdes, hacía que todos voltearan a verla. En el colegio muchos chicos deseaban tenerla, y varias chicas la odiaban por eso.

En la primaria, no quería destacar, estaba cómoda con su atuendo descuidado y sus pocas amistades, pero su amiga Alice, decía que ella era hermosa y que cuando creciera podría vestirse mejor. Le había prometido que si cambiaba su forma de vestir, conseguiría su príncipe azul, y sería muy popular, muchas veces Isa dudo sobre esto. Alice amaba vestirse con ropa de colores violetas, negras o grises, pero siempre tenían su toque personal. Su madre la llevaba de compras para que tuviera siempre ropa nueva. La señora Brandon tenía la política de que en su familia debían de estar siempre bien vestidos, acostumbró a su única hija a que se vistiera siempre bien y que tuviera sus modales perfectos.

Está de más decir que poseía muy buen gusto para la ropa y que cuando creció su pelo siempre brillante y largo se mantuvo, su hermosa sonrisa y perfecto estado de ánimo le facilitaban muchas cosas.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la secundaria, una quería destacar y la otra no, por lo que tuvo varias peleas. Pero Isa, fue llevada a un mundo de moda de la mano de Alice y la señora Brandon, un mundo de popularidad y de fácil acceso a todo. En su casa jamás le impedían salir mientras que sus notas estuvieran altas. Su madre llegaba agotada todos los días de trabajar, y su padre se preocupaba un poco más por ella, pero sus responsabilidades también le impedían pasar tiempo en casa.

Isa jamás notó que le quedaba poco de su personalidad y mucha de la de los demás, le enseñaron cómo encajar, cómo vestir, cómo caminar, cómo hablar.

Una tarde de esas fue cuando conoció a Edward Cullen. Un chico muy popular en su colegio, la razón por la que cualquier chica suspiraba cuando pasaba. Alto y con el cabello de un extraño color cobre, con sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa de ganador, conquistó su corazón; fue su primer beso y su primera vez, le dibujó en su mente todavía de niña, una vida perfecta donde ambos serían felices, una vida de color rosa, y ella enamorada de él, la creyó.

Edward, jamás dijo 'te amo' a una chica, ni siquiera a Isabella, según él no era necesario expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Acostumbrado a ganar cualquier chica, creció en un mundo donde todo era muy sencillo, donde sus padres cumplían cualquier cosa que él quería y más. Isa parecía la chica perfecta para que todos pensaran que tenía una relación estable y que no era un mujeriego cualquiera, aunque lo siguiera siendo a espaldas de ella. Nadie había llegado a su corazón.

Los tres, Alice, Edward e Isabella llevaban una vida algo perfecta en el colegio, no importaba lo que les pasara por dentro, ellos jamás se presentaban al colegio con una gota de tristeza, ni siquiera hablaban de lo que sentían entre ellos, se escondían cosas y aunque eso estuviera mal, ninguno se animaba a separarse del otro.

Esa mañana cuando aquella moto estacionó, ni Alice ni Edward se encontraban junto a Isa en el estacionamiento, aquella mañana algo cambió en todo Forks, e Isabella lo sabía perfectamente.

El primer día de clases de los Hale, pasó sin problemas hasta el primer receso, donde Rosalie se encontraba en medio del pasillo caminando en busca de su hermano, y unos chicos empezaron a gritar algo sobre una pelea, y todos comenzaron a correr. Rosalie miró hacia todos lados y suspiró resignada.

—Y esto es por decirle al profesor de Literatura que me había ido de clases. —Edward Cullen exclamó con enojo, antes de levantar su mano para golpear a un chico de apariencia descuidada, pero una mano que Rosalie conocía perfectamente lo detuvo.

—¡Déjalo! —ordenó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? No importa, no me gustas —aseguró y quiso dar la vuelta para poder pegarle con la otra mano, y se sorprendió al no poder lograrlo, porque terminó en el suelo con tan solo un movimiento de Jasper.

—Espero no gustarte. Prefiero las mujeres, pero si cambio de opinión, te llamaré. —Guiñó el ojo y todos rieron, luego estiró su mano hacia el moreno para ayudar a levantarlo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y todos los alumnos corrieron, incluidos Jasper y el moreno, cuando Rosalie los jaló fuera de ahí.

— ¡Vamos! Ahí viene el director —anunció.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Jasper.

—Sí, lo estoy, gracias por cierto. — sonrió con un poco de dolor—. Mi nombre es Jacob.

—Yo soy Jasper y ella es... — pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

—Rosalie, lo sé, nadie en este pueblo ha dejado de hablar de ustedes.

—Genial, la novedad del pueblo. — río Rosalie con ironía.

— ¿Sabes que ahora serás muy odiado?

—No entiendo por qué.

—Al que golpeaste, es Edward Cullen, el chico más popular del colegio.

—Jamás lo golpeé, solo lo detuve.

— ¿Tú qué hiciste para ganar su odio? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el colegio nuevamente.

—Lo delaté con el profesor de Lengua. Es una larga historia. —Se tocó la cabeza y gimió de dolor.

— ¿Te duele?

—Algo.

—Toma. —Rosalie abrió su bolso, sacó una botella de agua y una pastilla, luego tomó un frasquito de agua oxigenada* y un algodón, le curó la herida y volvió a guardar todo.

— ¿Llevas un botiquín ahí dentro? —preguntó riendo Jacob.

—Tengo un hermano que se lastima fácilmente —contestó de la misma manera ella.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron los tres juntos, conocieron un poco de ambas historias. Jacob Black, como se presentó luego, vivía en la reserva y se había cambiado al instituto por llevarse mal con ciertos compañeros. Su largo cabello y su mirada de niño, no ayudaban a que la gente dijera que tuviera 15 y no 17. Conocía a la abuela de los Hale, según la camioneta de ella era todo un dolor de cabeza, cuando se trataba de arreglos que la señora Hale no permitía.

Llevaron a Jacob a su casa, porque no debía manejar en ese estado. De regreso a su casa, Jasper llamó al celular de su hermana mientras manejaba en la moto al lado del auto de ella, colocó el altavoz y Rosalie preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa?

—Me divertí hoy— río cuando su hermana gruño en protesta

—No debiste golpearlo.

—Jamás lo golpeé, solo lo detuve —afirmó él.

—Escuché por los pasillos que eres un chico malo por meterte con Cullen.

—Escuché que miraste mal a un par de chicas en el baño y salieron corriendo.

— ¡Lo logramos! —gritaron al unísono, riendo.

Y así se fueron por el camino a su casa, la moto junto al BMW con la canción 'Don't stop believin' muy fuerte y ellos riendo.


End file.
